Various forms of roller skates and modified skate constructions have been heretofore designed. Some forms of roller skate shoes include spherical bearings such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,891, while others include caster wheels such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,989. Still further, spinner attachments for the sole portions of shoes have been previously provided for various forms of dancing and examples of two forms of spinner attachments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,043 and 3,204,348. Finally, toe and ballet dancing shoes have also been provided with supportive roller means such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,400,534 and 3,010,732. However, the structures disclosed in the above mentioned patents have not been designed for varied usage on a single shoe of the wearer and in conjunction with a more conventional shoe on the other foot of the wearer to be used for propulsion purposes.